


Our future starts here

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Party, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: After finsh with high school and a late night party what will happen next? a new future?





	Our future starts here

Today is the day, Everyone finally graduated! 

Everyone stands up

Rantaro and Kiibo held hands, Saihara is smiling while Ouma and Kaito held his hands  
Kaede holding her cap, Tojo is happy  
Angie smiles and so forth

Everyone throw their caps in the air 

"WHHOOOOO HOOOO!!!!" Everyone is hugging everyone, finally finish high school and now they head out to the real world but i think there's a party going on tonight and nearly everyone is invited.

Night time

Loud music is playing, everyone is having a good time 

.........

Saihara is outside out on the patio, looking at the night sky, holding a drink in his hand, letting out a soft sigh and drink from his cup, he hears the door open "Shuichi why arent you inside?" Kaito goes up to him, standing next to him.  
He shrugs his shoulder  
Silence between them 

"Kaito" Saihara spoke up, Kaito let out a hm  
"After this party over....You'll still call me and your friends and kokichi right?"  
"Of course! i still have you and everyone in my contacts, i promise i would call you after my studies in college"  
Saihara smile at him "Im happy that you finally got accepted to space school"  
"I know im excited to go, hey what about Ouma?"  
"He already has a plan to take over the world and im not ready for that, he's already in the run for town halls mayor"  
"HUH?! that was sudden" Kaito is impress by this, Ouma is always up to something but jeez he done something good....Wait

Can i do it now?

The door open once again "Whats going on here?" Kokichi stands next to Saihara  
"Saihara and I were talking about our future" Kaito told him.  
"Oh, thats kinda cool i mean we are free from high school"  
"Got a point" Kaito chuckle.

Saihara holds a empty glass, turns around to head inside but "Shuchi wait" he turns his head around, he stumble abit and see Kaito and Ouma on the one knee "wha...What? No you two can't be serious about this?" he looks like he's about to cry, Kaito and Ouma shake their head  
"We're serious" Kaito said, Ouma smiling at him  
"Kokichi.....Momota....." he put the glass to a nearby table  
"Well Saihara Shuichi will you marry us?" both Kaito and Ouma ask, Saihara tears streaming down his face and nod, covering his face with his sleeves, wiping the tears off

"Saihara don't cry, You're gonna make me cry" Kokichi wipes his eyes and laugh abit, Kaito is crying too.

"Im sorry that was too unexpected even for you two to do something like this" he laugh abit, sniffing and put the rings on. Kaito wipes his eyes too. 

Saihara give them both a kiss on the cheek, Kaito head inside and yell

"HE SAID YES!!" Everyone cheered, Saihara and Kokichi step inside as well and cheers


End file.
